1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting an abnormality such as a bend in a pattern of a plurality of straight lines such as the inner leads of a TAB tab (tape carrier), which are arranged in parallel in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction.
2. Prior Art
Devices which require inspection of the bend of lead lines thereof include a device in which one end of each lead line 2 is released, as shown in FIG. 6, and a device is which both ends of each lead line 2 are held by a substrate 1, as shown in FIG. 7. Particularly, inner leads for TAB (Tape Automated Bonding)are cantilevered, as shown in FIG. 6, and their distal ends apt to be bent (bowed).
Conventionally, such a bend of lead lines is inspected mainly by visual inspection. In the visual inspection, however, the inspection standard or measurement value varies depending on inspectors, so no quantitative evaluation can be performed. In inspection of the bend of inner leads, detection of a bend of about 10 .mu.m is required. When the image data of inner leads is to be subjected to binarization for automatic measurement, measurement with a high resolution and a plurality of fields must be performed, resulting in a complex apparatus arrangement and a decrease in processing speed.